Snow Wraith
The Snow Wraith is an erratic, Strike Class dragon that appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It made an appearance in the episode "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II", where the dragon riders went to Glacier Island in search for a tooth of the Snow Wraith. Appearance The Snow Wraith has a snowy white body. It also has some blue highlights, mainly around the wing frames, legs, face and tail spikes. It possess two legs and a broad wings. The Snow Wraith has two prominent canines or tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Also, this dragon has a long ledge under its chin and what seems to be thick eyebrows. The Snow Wraith has a long tail covered with spikes and a thick, fleshy tongue with black bumps on it. It has only two claws and toes on its feet. the Snow Wraith's wings are unique, in terms of structure. The humerus (part connected to the body) is the only part of the wing connected to the body, the rest of the wing structure is hanging outside of the body. This allows the Snow Wraith to easily walk on four limbs, as the wing fingers that stretch to the back of the wing, are placed in a very unique way, some of them are close to each other, while the next one would be further apart. Behavior The Snow Wraith is highly aggressive and likes to attack when it cannot be seen. As such, it often strikes when a snowstorm approaches, which are quite frequent in Glacier Island. Abilities Like all Strike Class dragons, Snow Wraiths have blazing speed, extreme intelligence, unique firepower, and are masters of stealth. The Snow Wraith's teeth are the only tool that can unlock the Dragon Eye. Thermal Vision The Snow Wraith has thermal vision that allows it to track prey even during the blustery blizzard. It has the ability to see body heat much like a Pit Viper. Cold temperatures appear as green while warmer ones appear yellow to dark pink. Speed and Stealth Snow Wraiths are incredibly fast, and are one of the fastest dragons. Snow Wraiths are able to circle an entire island (size of Glacier Island) at high speed after one attack attempt has failed. Its snowy white scales allow it to blend in well with its surroundings. They can walk on the snow before ambushing without being noticed. Physical Counterparts The Snow Wraith has hooks on its wings and a tail full of spikes that allow it to cling onto ice without falling or slipping. Firepower The Snow Wraith's fire type is frost fusillade, which can blast objects multiple times at one succession. When having a fusillade in its firepower, the Snow Wraith hardly misses. These blasts have been known to eject in 3 charges, such as in School of Dragons. They are also incredibly destructive, especially shown in Rise of Berk. Appearances "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II" When Hiccup asked Gobber to open the mysterious Dragon Eye, some traps on the device were deployed, and Tuffnut was the only one affected by them, e.g. toxic dragon gasses. They then took him to see Gothi. While they were talking about the Dragon Eye, Gothi saw the key marks and thought for a moment. When Hiccup asked Gothi about the problem, she showed him her scars on her arm. Hiccup stated that they resembled exactly the holes of the key lock. Gothi then departed, and Hiccup and the others followed her. Soon after, Gothi started to tell her story about her encounter with the Snow Wraith on Glacier Island. Gothi said that she would never want to see that dragon again. But Hiccup pleaded her to show them the way to the island. Gothi then agreed and Gobber was supposed to take over her role on Berk. They flew to Glacier Island. Soon after they arrived, a snowstorm covered the island. The group split up to find the Snow Wraith, and as they left, the dragon awakened. As they regrouped, the storm became stronger and the Snow Wraith attacked the campsite. After a few attempts to defend themselves, Toothless shot three blasts at it. Though the Snow Wraith dodged all of them, it made a chunk of snow to fall on its head, and the dragon retreated, for now. When the storm moved on, the group gathered again. Hiccup then thought of the idea that the Snow Wraith sees body heat, and thought of a plan to distract the dragon. They build up "statues" of themselves and placed them in an open area. Toothless then lit them on fire. In a few moments, the Snow Wraith returned to the area, and so did the snowstorm. The Snow Wraith snatched Snotlout's statue first, which made him angry, causing him to fire up Hookfang. The ice from the ceiling that they were hiding in started to melt. Toothless quickly grabbed Hiccup out of the area before the ceiling could collapse. As the ceiling collapsed, the other dragon riders and Gothi were stuck in the cave. Hiccup and Toothless were out in the open, alone to face the Snow Wraith. The Snow Wraith nearly hit Hiccup and Toothless, but missed and it circled the island. Hiccup and Toothless went to the flaming statues to be cover their body heat by the heat of the fires. Hiccup then told Toothless to use his echolocation to find the Snow Wraith. As he was echolocating in different areas, towards the sky, the Snow Wraith detected them and landed silently behind them. The Snow Wraith then stalked them and walked towards them slowly. As it reviled itself, Toothless was about to fire at it, but Gothi had broke out of the cave and she ran to the Snow Wraith and started to smack it with her staff. The Snow Wraith bit the staff and shook it. confronting the Snow Wraith]] Hiccup told Toothless to fire at the dragon, but not at "the crazy little women with the staff". Toothless fired three multiple blasts at the Snow Wraith, which made it throw Gothi away. As it was about to attack them, the other dragon riders broke out, and Hookfang shot at it. Soon after, the Snow Wraith was outnumbered by five dragons to one. And when Hookfang, Stormfly, and Meatlug surrounded it, the Snow Wraith panicked and flew away. Hiccup thought that they had to find the Snow Wraith again, but when they regrouped, Gothi was poking at Hiccup for his attention while he was speaking. Hiccup, asked Gothi to wait for three times before Gothi showed that there was a Snow Wraith tooth, implanted on her staff. They then flew back to Berk with the Snow Wraith tooth. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan wing Snow Wraiths have a grayish blue body color with some grey spots and stripes on its back. Large spikes protrude from its back and down to its tail. The ledge under its chin has developed into two sharp horns and the this titan has developed some protuberances near its chin. Two longer canines protrude from its lower jaw and it has massive large claws. In the TV series Gothi was the first to encounter the Snow Wraith on Glacier Island during a expedition. It bit her and wiped out her whole search party. The Dragon Riders first encountered this dragon in the episode "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II". They battled with it and eventually got a tooth from Gothi's staff, which enabled the Dragon Eye to work. Known Snow Wraiths * Gothi's Frostfright * Skrill Chiller Deaths caused *A male Viking on Gothi's search party *A female Viking on Gothi's search party Trivia * The Snow Wraith is the second addition to the Strike class since the first film. The first being the Woolly Howl. * The Snow Wraith is one of the five dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, the Woolly Howl, the Razorwhip and the Snaptrapper. * The Snow Wraiths are only known to live in one place, Glacier Island. In fact, they are the only known life that can live on the island. * The Snow Wraith's roar is similar to that of a Flightmare, just deeper. * The Snow Wraith was to be originally known as the Snow Fury because the producers wanted it to be related to the Night Fury. However, they decided that having multiple "Fury" dragons would not be a good idea. * Even though it is stated that the Snow Wraith has no known vulnerabilities, it does have a weakness, being that its inability to see its prey if it is at the same temperature as the environment around it would be counted as a weakness. * The Snow Wraith is smaller as compared to other medium-sized dragons, as seen when Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were surrounding it. * The Snow Wraith's tail looks very similar to that of the Deadly Nadder and the Hackatoo. * The Snow Wraith makes a sound that resembles a baleen whale's song when it uses its thermal sensing. * The Snow Wraith can easily distinguish shapes with its heat vision. This is shown when it singled out Hiccup and Toothless amongst a group of burning effigies. * Rise of Berk states the reason that the Snow Wraith has to rely on thermal vision is because it has notoriously poor eyesight, and can't see visually. ** This makes the Snow Wraith the only dragon that is close to being (visually) blind. * In the book series, the Incomplete Guide to the Dragons says that some dragons have thermal vision. This could be where they got the idea for the Snow Wraith to have thermal vision. * The Snow Wraith has green eyes and tan scales in Rise of Berk, but this is to differentiate it from Gothi's Frostfright in the game. Gallery Snow Wraith Concept.png|Snow Wraith concept art Dragons-RTTE-Snow-Wraith.jpg snow_wraith_gallery_11_wm.jpg Snow_Wraith_gallery_3.jpg SnowWraith.png SnowWraith2.png snow_wraith_gallery_2.jpg Snow Wraith GIF.gif snow_wraith_gallery_44_wm.jpg snow_wraith_gallery_55_wm.jpg tumblr_npgycaovBk1sh1y51o2_400.gif thesnowwraith.png|The Snow Wraith dodging Toothless' plasma blast snowwraithfire.png|The Snow Wraith about to fire DD_S3_RttE_E2_0390.jpg Snow Wraith Tooth.png|The Snow Wraith 's tooth on Gothi's staff sweye.jpg|The Snow Wraith's eye Snow Wraith Thermal Vision.png|The Snow Wrath's Thermal Vision. Thermalvision.png|Snow Wraith's thermal vision Snow Wraith Rise of Berk.png Snow_Wraith_-_.png|The Snow Wraith in Rise of Berk Snow Wraith Egg ROB.png|Snow Wraith Egg in Rise of Berk Titan Snow Wraith ROB.jpg|Titan Snow Wraith snow-wraith-desc.jpg|The Snow Wraith in School of Dragons snow-wraith-web.jpg snowwraithsodposter.jpg Snowwraith2.jpeg|Toy Snow Wraith 11824930_749555361816158_7900016915388111659_n.jpg|Snow Warith Armor References Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strike class Category:Fast dragons Category:Medium dragons